My Aibou
by Rahar Moonfire
Summary: Finally a day to relax and unwind. Or it would have been if Yugi hadn't started teasing him. Yami always did enjoy watching Yugi embrace his oral fixation. Perhaps he enjoyed it a bit too much. Puzzleshipping. Twoshot. Formerly called "Game Start."
1. Chapter 1

It was a lazy day and Yugi was taking the chance to just sit in on a park bench, people watch, and breathe. Battle City had been intense and then the whole Shadow Game utilizing Yami's -no it was Atem now wasn't it?- memories. After the Ceremonial Duel when Atem had chosen to stay with him instead of going to the afterlife, it had been nothing but a rush to get back to Kame Game and try to process everything.

A deep sigh echoed from below him and Yugi blinked, looking down to see Atem sitting on the grass below him. The dark half of their soul was currently leaning back against the park bench with his body between Yugi's legs. Dark eyes were closed and it was obvious Atem was resting as well. Or, then again Yugi thought, maybe not.

Soft violet eyes noticed one of Atem's hands resting on right knee gently, almost possessively. He covered the darker hand with his own and lifted it to bring it close to his lips. His own eyes closed as he pressed lips softly to the dark digits in his hand. The fingers twitched and Yugi could feel Atem's gaze on him like the sun's heat. It was an intense heat that warmed his soul as well as his skin.

"Yami."

Yugi blinked in confusion and gazed down to his darker half in confusion. Atem met Yugi's violet eyes with his own identical set and squeezed Yugi's hand. "I'm Yami. _We_ are Atem, together. Our unified soul is Atem. As we are now, you are Yugi and I am Yami. That is my name. Atem is _our_ name."

The warmth became a burning sensation and Yugi began drowning in violet only a shade or so darker than his own. But it was not terrifying or disorienting like it probably should have been. Instead, it was welcoming and familiar. Safe.

A dark finger trailed along his cheek, reminding Yugi of their proximity and he returned his attention to them. He kissed them again before flicking one with his tongue. The resulting gasp from below was a good sign and Yugi took the chance to cover just the tip with his mouth. He peeked out between his eyelids and saw Yami staring at him in awe as if hypnotized. He flicked his tongue out again brushing another finger.

Something brushed his cheek and Yugi opened his eyes fully and noticed Yami's other hand. He caught that one as well, holding both dark hands captive. Yami simply twitched and stared up at Yugi in the same manner a worshiper gazed at a god. Dark violet narrowed when fingers from both hands were suddenly teased by a slick wet tongue before entering Yugi's hot mouth.

"Aibou."

It was faint, just a whisper, but it sent shivers racing through Yugi's body. The lighter half of their soul knew exactly what he was doing to their darker half and regretted nothing.

/Aibou./

Again the word that meant so much to both of them, this time whispered in his mind. Yugi visibly shuddered releasing a shaky breath through his nose. This would not be their first time but it always seemed to feel like it. They were both always gentle and unsure, forever concerned for the other's wellbeing and comfort.

/Aibou…/ Yugi hummed at the uneven quality of Yami's mental voice. /As much as I am truly enjoying this, I do not think…you want the attention./

Attention? Yugi opened his eyes and noticed several people staring at the two of them. Their faces varied from horror to fascination bringing a blush to Yugi's pale cheeks. He made to lean back away from the tasty dark fingers when a shadow suddenly filled his vision. He lifted his gaze and his eyes widened at the sight of Yami. The dark braced a knee on the bench between Yugi's legs before leaning down to stare directly into his light's eyes.

"How about we play a game?" he said.

Yugi gulped. "A game?"

Yami grinned hungrily which only caused another ticklish shiver to agitate the butterflies in Yugi's stomach. "Yes. You and I walk back to Kame Game quietly. I'll hold your hand of course, but," he tapped Yugi's nose teasingly, "if you make even the slightly noise, I reserve the right to play with you before finishing you. Interested?"

Interested? Honestly, what kind of question was that? When he could not find his voice, Yugi nodded meekly. Yami grinned and leaned down so his and Yugi's cheeks brushed so he could whisper in Yugi's ear two simple words.

"Game start."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** This will be M. Don't like, don't read. But don't say I didn't warn you.

**My Aibou  
**

Yugi could only stare as Yami stood and stepped away, taking his beloved lighter half's hand and tugging him up. Together they walked through the park and down the streets of Domino towards Kame Game. But Yugi was waiting for the catch; there was always a catch with Ate- Yami, he quickly corrected when Yami glanced at him significantly.

Then he gulped at the smirk Yami gave him. Soft violet watched as Yami lifted their entwined fingers to his mouth and deliberately licked a long, wet trail up Yugi's pale middle finger. Oh… That would be the catch. It took all of Yugi's self-control not to moan at both the sight and feel. Of course one of Yami's rules would be that they held hands the whole way. Since their hands were still together, Yami was not cheating. In other words, there was nothing Yugi could do to stop his other half. Worse, the other rule was that Yugi could not make a sound. But then again, neither could Yami.

Two could play this game.

Yugi stepped closer to his other half so they were almost walking on top of each other down the sidewalk in full view of anyone and everyone who happened to be watching. Yugi tugged their clasped hands close and nipped one of Yami's darker fingers and was greeted by a dark grin. Ah, so that's what his darker half wanted. Now they had a game.

They both knew the way home without thinking about it. It had been ingrained in them as a muscle memory. It took no concentration. Good thing too, because all of the twin souls' concentration was reserved for pleasurably torturing the other with their mouths as much as they could get away with given the current circumstances. Yugi was feeling especially powerful as this was his mastery. He had an oral fixation the size of the continent of Africa and Yami knew it. This was not a game of who had mastery, but who had endurance.

Out of the two of them, Yami was physically stronger but even he was forced to succumb to Yugi's talented tongue more often than not. Yugi was spiritually stronger, having a closer bind to the light and acting as the glue that both held Yami to him as well as the both of them in existence. Without Yugi, they would both vanish. But Yugi was no match for Yami's mind and strength. This was a game to determine who would surrender first.

A part of Yugi wanted to surrender because experience told him Yami's teases were heavenly, but at the same time he wanted to be the one who teased. He wanted to show the Pharaoh how much he loved him. While he enjoyed being worshiped like Yami was wont to do, he wanted to be the one worshipping just this once.

But in order to do that, he had to win. Luckily, Yugi's opponent was just as eager to finish this game as he was, if not more so. And since they shared the same soul, they knew each other's weakness intimately. All Yugi had to do was swirl his tongue around Yami's index finger before taking it in his mouth and suckling. Yami hissed through his teeth, eyes narrowing as he realized what his beloved light was doing. Yugi held back a giggle. He could not lose when he was only one breathe from victory. Yugi gently brushed his teeth along the wet, hyper sensitive finger and Yami let out a soft, clipped moan only to wince and close his eyes. He had lost.

Yugi laughed softly around the digit in his mouth before releasing it. "I win."

Yami sighed in relief, met his light's eyes, then bolted down the street yanking Yugi along with him. They made it back to Kame Game in record time, busting through the door without even a hello for Yugi's grandpa. Together, they burst into their bedroom and one of them closed the door. If asked, neither could remember which of them locked the door or kissed first, just that it had happened.

All Yugi could think of was the wall pressing against his back and Yami's warmth pressing against his front, his lips dancing with Yami's. He placed a hand on his darker half's chest and pressed gently, just enough to part them so he could breathe.

"I won," he breathed.

"You did," the former Pharaoh answered.

Without breaking the intense eye contact he held with hid dark lover, Yugi lifted one of Yami's hands and flicked a fingertip with his tongue. Yami's eyelids drooped and his eyes darkened to a hungry violet filled with lust. Watching the slow and steady breakdown of his dark's defenses from his attentions alone was arousing like nothing else. Yugi would be the worshiper this time and Yami would be the worshiped.

Yugi leaned forward encouraging Yami to step back until the dull thump of the backs of the darker's knees hitting the bed frame echoed in the room. A soft command had the former Pharaoh sitting on bed nuzzling Yugi's chest. Yugi may be control but they both knew it was Yami who topped and he would never be able to stop himself from giving this blessed soul before him the worship he deserved. The temptation was to powerful.

Yugi sighed as the gentle and began teasing his lover's fingers in earnest, satisfying his oral fixation. Yami's free hand had busied itself undoing his school uniform jacket and unbuttoning his white shirt beneath. When the fabric finally parted, a warm, calloused hand slipped along Yugi's pale skin causing his ticklish stomach to jump at the sensation. Insistent lips closed on one of Yugi's flushed nipples forcing him to gasp and moan around Yami's fingers. Yami groaned and slid his hand around his beloved's thin waist and held him in place drawing mindless designs on Yugi's lower back, occasionally dipping down below the pants line.

Yugi freed the slick fingers and began working on the palm, kissing and licking the darker skin. Yami had a taste that was unique to the spirit: spices, jasmine, and a musk that could only be described as Yami. The scent was addictive, the taste was intoxicating. Both together were a recipe for a fast overdose. He would never get enough of the perfection that was his spirit.

Ishizu Ishtar had once told them that their overwhelming, bordering on unhealthy possessive obsession with each other could be directly related to the fact they were essentially the exact same person with the same soul. A soul sundered would endless seek to unify itself once more. But even if that were true, there had to be more to it. When Yugi's connection to Yami was still new and tenuous, he had been terrified of the spirit to the point of fighting him and preventing him from coming out.

If their obsession with each other was truly the root of this then that whole shunning should have been impossible. But it happened meaning that even though they shared the same soul, they were also unique individuals. When they united their souls, they became Atem and the euphoria that followed was a concentrated and penetrating feeling that often forced them to part from the sheer excess of it. Together they were one person, the Pharaoh Atem. Separated they were Yami, the dark half of their soul and Yugi Motou, the light half of their soul; two individuals who could no more live without the other than a body could survive without water.

Yugi's eyes slipped shut when a wet pressure surrounded his nipple, tugging it and teasing it just the way he liked. His own tongue slithered to Yami's wrist, nipping it once before sealing his lips to the skin and sucking hard. He would leave a purple mark here just like he could feel Yami doing to his chest.

Yami twitched and groaned when he felt the tugging wetness on his wrist. He kissed the dark nipple before moving to the other. His hands deliberately slipped below Yugi's pants and underwear, down the crease between two pert cheeks, until he could feel the wrinkled skin of the hole he would soon claim. He grinned and purred against the quickly warming skin when he heard Yugi give a small, muffled cry. He brought his hand back around to Yugi's front and undid the button and zipper of his light's tight, dark jeans and pushed the offending cloth down.

He laughed quietly at his lover's blush and innocent attempt to hide himself, still embarrassed by his body even though this was nowhere near their first time. It was endearing and yet another reason why Yami loved this beautiful, prefect soul. His love was so powerful it was a physical feeling that weighed on his heart. It dominated his thoughts, his emotions, his thoughts, his very existence. Everything was for Yugi.

Breaking away from Yugi's chest, he opened his legs further so his lover could press even closer. He could feel Yugi's legs moving, trying to kick away the pants and leaned back dragging a startled cry from his lover as they both collapsed on the bed. Yami took the chance to nuzzle Yugi's neck and latch onto the too pale skin and suckle it. If Yugi could mark him in obvious places, then so could he.

Yugi squeaked and wriggled in his dark's grip but Yami merely held tighter and rolled his hips up. The resulting breathless cry and beautiful arch of the pale body above him was reward enough. Yami sucked gently and began rolling his hips steadily. There was no insistent need to finish, just to desire to feel, to experience. Yugi closed his lips on Yami's arm once more, further down from the bruised wrist and continued what he started. He won the game, so Yami would have to endure being worshipped until Yugi could worship him no more, and impossible feat to be sure.

Yugi would be the first to admit that the growing heat in his groin. The stiff flesh meeting his own between his legs was an indicator that neither he nor Yami would be able to wait too long before moving on. But before that happened, Yugi wanted to worship. It took a level of self-control Yugi had not known he had to pull away from his lover's skin. He tilted his head to nip Yami's ear, earning him his lover's attention, and murmured, "Yami, please, let me worship you."

Yami stiffened and turned his head to meet Yugi's eyes in surprise. The sight that met him was definitely one of the most arousing he had ever seen. Yugi's soft eyes were dark and hooded with lust, his face was flushed red with desire, his lips were swollen and moist from saliva. He captured those perfect lips with his and guided his lover in a breathless kiss, dominating him easily with his tongue. The kiss ended when he heard a faint whimper.

"Only if you promise to let me worship you before this night ends."

Yugi shivered but nodded, nuzzling Yami's cheek. Then the lighter pushed himself up, the Millenium Puzzle dangling from his neck catching the light from the curtained window. Yami lifted the arm that had not felt Yugi's attentions, looped the Puzzle's chain around it on its way up to cup Yugi's soft face. His fingers raked through Yugi's soft, scratching soothingly.

"Mine."

He had not meant to say it but there was no way he was taking it back, especially after Yugi's reaction to such a small word. The pale body above him had shuddered as a gust of warm air escaped between parted lips. Yugi titled his head into Yami's hand, eyes closed blissfully, and kissed his dark lover's arm.

"Yours." Yugi opened his eyes with a visible effort and focused on Yami's dark violet beneath him, glittering wine-colored in the light. "Mine."

Yami smiled. "Yours."

Without another thought, Yugi sat back and knelt further down the bed so he could kiss and lick Yami's chest. He started with a soft kiss to Yami's collar bone then licked and kissed the valley at the base of Yami's throat. He enjoyed watching and feeling the bounce of his lover's Adam's apple with ever swallow. He dragged his teeth along the moving bulge drawing a hiss from Yami. He giggled feeling the warning tightening of the fingers still buried in his hair.

Obediently, he moved back to Yami's clavicle, nibbling and licking the full extent of the raised ridge. Then he placed a kiss over Yami's heart, turning his head and pressing and ear against the warm skin to revel in the beating heart that was identical to his own. Satisfied, he kissed it once more and moved the left nipple. He was just about to bite it when he felt his body tense and arch with a cry.

The finger inside him bent and Yugi quivered. Yami's soft laughter filling his ears. /_Did you really think I would let you worship me without doing the same to you?_/ he heard in his mind. Yami's voice was tingled with a combination of arousal and amusement. /_You did promise to let me did you not?_/

Yugi took a deep breath and pressed back onto the finger. Yami would not distract him from his goal. The lighter soul returned his attention to the nipple, biting it extra hard as punishment for surprising him. Judging by Yami's startled cry, he would probably be punished for that later. He looked forward to it.

Yami added another finger and worked them inside the hot, convulsing heat of Yugi's body fighting the urge to allow his hips to buck with desire. He could barely contain himself but he needed the patience, so much patience. It was especially difficult when Yugi slid further down his body so he could no longer reach the hole and was forced to trace his moist fingers along Yugi's back. He knew what was coming and closed his eyes to brace himself.

It would never be enough. Yugi's mouth around his pulsing, needy flesh was too much. It always was. His fingers gripped Yugi's hair hard enough to be painful but Yugi only moaned around him causing him to give a small cry and buck up into the vibrating heat. His bruised hand sought blindly for Yugi's, twining their fingers together the moment they met. It was so hot, so soft, always moving, and perfect. Yugi's mouth was a masterpiece that was unrivaled by anything except perhaps the other hole of Yugi's Yami often found himself in. It became harder to control his voice as Yugi's incredibly talented tongue danced around his arousal and a hand began toying with his balls.

He would not come before Yugi. That was a pride issue he refused to give up. He lasted longer than he thought he would, but Yugi was too good. Finally at his limit, Yami pulled Yugi from him and almost lost it at the sight of the flushed cheeks, swollen lips coated in saliva and his precum, and glazed eyes. He tugged his lover up into a hot, intense kiss using the distraction to flip them so he now lay on top. He worked himself between legs by rolling his hips.

Yugi moaned and whimpered in the kiss, especially when the fingers returned to his entrance. Two worked themselves in, then a third, stretching him. Then they were gone and Yugi bent his legs, boxing Yami in in anticipation for what was going to happen. Something prodded his mouth, interrupting their kiss and he opened his eyes to see Yami's bruised hand. He took the fingers into his mouth without hesitation, coating them liberally until they were dripping. When they pulled away, he returned his attention to Yami's mouth.

Yami groaned as his sopping wet fingers moved along his length, coating it so it would ease the way. Then he positioned himself and pushed inside slowly, hyper aware of Yugi's every sound and motion. Again it was a practice of patience and self-control as the convulsing heat surrounded him, the pressure almost his undoing. He distracted himself with the kiss and trailing his fingers lightly up and down Yugi's pale leg on his left, lifting it slightly for better access.

When he was as deep as he could go, he held himself still. Yugi broke the kiss to gasp and shudder, struggling to come to terms with the intrusion. It took a full minute before Yugi opened his eys, giving permission for Yami to begin moving. The dark soul kept his movements slow and steady, a gentle rocking that was just what they needed. Not the forceful thrusts they shared after a particularly bad experience in which they both needed to reassure themselves of their existence such as the Orichalcos incident or the Ceremonial Duel. No, this was just a soft, tender love making that was just as deep and penetrating as any of their sessions.

But the emotions behind this were not the dark obsession or need to reassure, they were just desire, love, adoration, and absolute worship. This was a sharing of souls, and much purer and powerful for it. Yugi clung to him, seeking the whipcord strength Yami had within him to hold him in place, to keep him from drifting into the swirl of emotion and longing desire. Yami broke the kiss and swallowed the soft flesh of Yugi's ear, licking a trail along the sensitive skin behind it, one of Yugi's erogenous regions. Predictably, Yugi gasped and bucked into Yami and flailed about for something to suckle. Snuffling the soft hair, Yami smiled and lifted his free hand to Yugi's mouth where it was immediately grasped and swallowed.

/_Aibou,_/ he whispered to his precious light. Yugi whimpered trembled beneath the dark soul. They moved back and forth, rocking against each other, slowly building up to their climax. It was pure and perfection. This was the way they were supposed to be. /_Aibou._/

/_Other me_,/ Yugi murmured mentally.

Yami bucked at the old name Yugi had called him. This pure white soul was his, no one else's. His alone. He closed his eys and reached into Yugi's mind, feeling the swirling emotions there and caught them, joining them, encouraging them, riling them, fanning them. Without either realizing it, their souls grew closer and closer until the line between them blurred, then disappeared entirely.

They were Atem. A whole soul. Memories and emotions that were theirs and not poured into them, flooding their senses. If felt so good, so right. They were losing themselves in the overwhelming sensations. So good. So penetrating. So passionate. They were one.

Then they were thrown apart and Atem was no more. They were again Yugi and Yami once more; two individuals with half a soul each. They gasped for breath, laying on the bed sheets in a mess of sweat and come. The Puzzle lay one the bed next to them, the Eye of Ra facing them, watching them with an unwavering gaze. The chain that bound it was still looped around Yugi's neck resting limply between Yami's and Yugi's heaving chests.

It took a while for the two souls to gather their wits about each other to regain a sense of awareness and separate. Yami rolled onto his back beside Yugi who struggled over so he lay on Yami's chest listening to his dark half's heartbeat. This was real. That had actually happened. They had become one in so many ways. The echoes of the passionate union from mere moments ago still shook them, causing their bodies to quake and gasp. Neither of them had predicted that, but neither regretted it.

They had been one.

/_We are one Aibou,_/ Yami said, interrupting Yugi's introspection. /We are always one just as we are two. We share more than one soul./

Yugi hummed and relaxed his muscles. /_Yami. I love you_./

Yami smiled and kissed Yugi's damp head. "I love you too, Yugi," he said both aloud and mentally. /_My Aibou._/


End file.
